


Clint's Handy Dandy Repairman

by AnAngryRat



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: Bucky gets involved in Clint's problems for personal reasons. Then has to deal with the unintended repercussion that being, Clint's destroyed apartment complex.





	Clint's Handy Dandy Repairman

The heavy rain that day soaked through his suit and the stink of the dog would never leave it or his skin. That in all of what had happened was not the worst part of the day.  
Bucky looked over the dog in vet scrubs. Vet Scrubs. Bucky. What in the ever loving fuck?  
"He needs emergency medical. I'm going to take him back to the surgeon." Bucky said. Like it was normal. To be sitting in a vets office with his giant metal arm gleaming under the lights. Clint blinked several times and still couldn't find words. That might have been the concussion.  
"Go sit." Bucky said when Clint didn't respond. Clint sat down on the floor he’d been previously standing on. Bucky disappeared with the dog. A dog. His dog? Yeah. His dog.  
A bottle of water gently touched his forehead. Clint looked at it and held the cool plastic to his bruising eyes.  
"Thanks," he grumbled.  
"I was expecting you to drink it but as usual Barton you're always full of surprises."  
Clint looked up startled to still see Bucky arms crossed and leaning against the receptionist counter.  
"As are you Dr. Barnes."  
Bucky was quiet for a few moments. Not extrapolating on the absurdity of the Winter Soldier in a pet hospital.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Some assholes asked for money. I gave them that and more."  
"The dog?"  
"A victim of the crossfire."  
Bucky eye fucked him for an uncomfortably long amount of time. Clint shrugged waiting. Bucky looked away.  
"Where do you live?"  
"What?"  
"I'll deal with it. You wait for the dog."  
"What?"  
Bucky pulled out his hair tie and pushed it onto his wrist. "You don't have to tell me. I can find out. It'll just save me an hour or two."  
"What?!"  
"I hope the dogs okay, he's cute." Bucky said walking out the front door in his scrubs.  
Clint was left in the middle of the floor of the waiting room holding a water bottle that was slippery with condensation. He scrambled to his feet and barely caught Bucky as he slid around the corner of the building.  
"Wait!" He called out.  
Bucky paused.  
"Don't worry. I got this." Clint said leaning against the building.  
Bucky turned around to eyefuck him once again.  
"Your address."  
"I got this whole thing under control." Clint repeated with an easy smile.  
Bucky shrugged and walked off. Clint just now realized his scrubs had little Hawkeye symbols on them. He debated going after him again but...the-his dog needed him. He threw up his arms in defeat. It's not like the Winter Soldier could do that much damage anyway.

3 weeks later

Bucky sat in one of the many Shield interrogation rooms for the umpteenth time since he regained full access to his brain and memories. He could escape. But he also hadn't seen Steve in awhile. Might as well say 'hi' while he was here.  
"Lieutenant Barnes," Steve greeted when he walked into the room.  
Bucky tilted his head in greeting and dropped his perfect posture into a petulant slouch.  
"So the Russian gangsters of Bed Stuy." Steve said sitting across from him in a more irritated slouch.  
"They shot a dog."  
Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought the vet assistant job would keep you out of trouble."  
"Who shoots a dog?"  
"Lots of people, Barnes."  
"I don't."  
Steve sighed and threw down a folder. Bucky did his best not to flinch. He knew it was about to get embarrassing. He knew it the moment he entered the room and was thrown into a chair.  
"So," Steve said slowly, "this isn't about how Hawkeye also had several run ins with them around the same time."  
Bucky didn't answer.  
Steve tapped his fingers. "He and Jessica broke up, you know."  
His mouth was suddenly dry. He actually didn't, know, that is. "So?"  
"You can't lie to me."  
So, Bucky liked Barton's stupid face. It didn't mean anything.  
"They shot a dog."  
"They shot Barton's dog."  
Bucky liked a pretty face and believed that pretty face needed help at his home and with his dog.  
"He's a mess, Bucky. You can do better."  
Probably, but it didn't work that way. Steve sighed again.  
"This is a mess."  
Bucky nodded. It was indeed a mess.  
"Instead of talking to myself I'm going to leave and try to convince Shield that you shouldn't be killed."  
Bucky saluted him.  
"You're such an asshole."  
"Love you too."  
Steve flipped him off.  
Bucky counted to a hundred then left. He had to see about a dog.

Barton's apartment building was looking worst for wear. Bucky thought idly about fixing it up. He could just do that. The dog. He was bleeding out his dirty brown fur covered in blood. Barton covered in blood.  
He climbed up the fire escape.  
The glass to the window was broken and covered with a pizza box. Bucky slid in through a hole landing on hard wood that needed to be sanded and waxed ten years ago. He added it to the list. The dog hobbled up to him. Bucky crouched and let his hand linger in front of the old dogs nose. The dog was ragged but had a light in his eyes that spoke of joy. Coonhound. Loyal and tough fighters. It nosed his hand. Bucky gave him a scratch and more. He stood up to see Barton wandering through the house. He was shirtless and scars crisscrossed his back.  
Hot. Bucky cringed. He needed to leave.  
"lUckY?" Barton called out.  
"Here," Bucky said.  
Barton kept walking to the fridge. What?  
"STuPiD dog." Barton muttered. The dog wandered away from Bucky to Barton and fell at his feet. Barton crouched down and scratched him.  
"hEy thERE lUcky."  
Barton pulled out a box of pizza and tossed a piece to the dog.  
Bucky threw a rock at the wall. The subtle bang didn't faze Barton as he continued with his morning- or afternoon as it was- routine. He set the coffee up watching the machine drip.  
"HOme imPROVment TOday?"  
The room was silent.  
"I DIDnt thINK SO."  
Bucky could still leave, but now it felt dirty.  
He stepped on one of the dog toys purposefully. Before the toy had finished its squeal Bucky was dodging a knife.  
"bUCKY?!?BARnes?!?!"  
Bucky tapped his head and flipped his hand up.  
Clint blinked squinting. His shoulders dropped in defeat. "Don't." He mumbled turning to his bedroom. He returned tuning his hearing aids.  
"Why are you here?"  
Bucky took a deep breath. He knew they went to the complex. He didn't realize...  
"Sorry."  
Clint shrugged and poured two cups of coffee. "You just escalated things quicker from what I could tell."  
"I should have been here. I'd planned to be."  
Clint handed him a mug. "It's fine. I've had a lot of practice with ASL beforehand anyway."  
Bucky nodded and took a sip. The coffee was so bad he set down the cup on the ground. He was straightening when he got an eye full of Clint's crotch.  
"Aw...pants, no," Clint said resigned.  
Bucky swallowed. Why did he like this dork?  
"It's been a shit month." Clint grumbled pulling up his sweats. "But you still haven't answered my question."  
"I wanted to check up on him."  
Clint shrugged. "He's fine."  
"Hawkeye! Where's the coffee?!?"  
A burnett padded out barefoot wearing only a large Hawkeye shirt.  
"In the pot." Clint said.  
"A Young Avenger? I didn't expect you to be a cradle robber."  
Clint gagged dramatically. "God no. She's my sidekick."  
"You're my sidekick," she called out pouring a cup.  
Clint looked sheepishly over at Bucky. "No offense."  
Bucky rolled his eyes.  
"Go live somewhere else." Clint snapped.  
"Weren't you the one who said let's move to the west coast?"  
"I gotta at least fix the place up."  
This was not how he saw his morning going. Bucky started backing towards the window. It's cool. Barton's leaving. For the best really. Bucky needed to move on. Crushes weren't for assassins. He was lifting the pizza box when a cup clattered to the floor.  
"What's the Winter Soldier doing here?" She shouted.  
"I'm trying to figure that out." Clint said. The dog wandered over making the total set of inquisitive eyes three.  
"The dog."  
"Lucky?" Kate asked.  
Clint scratched his head. "He's here and fine."  
Bucky nodded. "Good"  
Then the lights went out.  
"Fuck." Clint said.  
Kate placed her hands on her hips. "You haven't fixed that yet."  
"I have plans." Clint said rubbing his forehead.  
The room was silent for a beat.  
"You don't know how." Kate said blandly.  
"I don't know how." Clint confirmed.  
"I can fix that," Bucky said.  
"What?"  
Bucky slipped out the window before Clint even finished asking. Then walked to the front and down a set of stairs to the bottom of building. The electrical box was easy enough to find. Time to get to work.

The lights flickered on causing Clint to squint. He was seated at his kitchen island across from Kate. She had been staring at him funny since Bucky left.  
"What do you know? He could fix it." Kate inquired. She was still looking at him expectantly.  
"What?"  
"How'd you get the Winter Soldier?"  
"I don't follow."  
"Why does Captain’s sidekick wanna bang You?"  
Clint choked on his spit. "He does not!" Clint gasped around his coughing fit.  
"Totally does."  
"He eyefucks everyone. It's one of his "I'm deep and edgy" habits."  
"He wants your D."  
Clint pointed to the door. "Leave. Blasphemy will not be spoken in this house."  
Kate laughed and Clint rolled his eyes. Bucky couldn't possibly have a crush on him. The man bedded Clint's ex he had to have known what a disaster he'd be walking into.  
Bucky came in through the window and stumbled when the window sill came with him. Speak of the devil. Bucky picked up the window sill and sighed. He walked over to the tool kit Clint had left out who knows how long ago and pulled out a hammer and nails. He began putting the window back together. Kate and Clint watched finishing their coffee and cold pizza.  
"The glass panes are over there," Kate said with a flap of her hand.  
"Thanks."  
Bucky was half-way through putting the second pane of glass in when it hit him.  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Clint asked.  
"No."  
Clint walked over to his junk drawer and dug around until he found his Avenger communicator. He flipped it open and scanned through the list of notifications.  
"Cap's looking for you." Clint's eyebrows rose. "A little desperately if he's dragging a couples quarrel with Tony into it. What did you do?"  
Bucky finished putting the window pane in and added adhesive to the edges. "That's on a need to know basis."  
Clint opened up his emails then whistled. "You snuck out of a Shield building unauthorized, you should probably clean that up."  
"Want your bathroom light to work?"  
Clint had been taking shits in complete darkness for a week since it had gotten shattered.  
Kate answered for him. "Please, God, yes." She begged. "I will kill Fury for you just to pee in god's light again."  
Clint glared at her. "You don't even live here."  
"I got to get away when Billy and Teddy go at it. Those boys will destroy rooms unintentionally."  
Clint pinched his nose. "Go get a job and be independent or something."  
Kate snorted and went to get changed. Moments later she was leaving the apartment.  
Bucky had already grabbed his tool kit and taken it to the bathroom before it occurred to Clint that he still hasn't kicked him out of his place.  
"Dude. It's okay. Go home."  
"I don't have anywhere to go." Bucky said matter of factly.  
Clint sighed. "I can't take anymore strays."  
"I'm not a stray." Bucky said doing something with something. He tossed Clint a flash light. Clint turned it on and aimed it at the fixture. He bit his lip. Maria had her sink backed up, and Jose has a literal hole in his floor not to mention the water pipe problem on the second story...  
"Sleep in the spare bedroom. Work for free or whatever, just I don't know. Fix it."  
Bucky didn't turn around. It was quiet for an awkward about of time. It always was with Bucky Barnes.  
"Okay." He said eventually. "Move the light a little to the left."  
"On it, boss."

Clint watched Bucky's ass wiggle tantalizingly from under his sink.  
"Monkey Wrench," Bucky grunted.  
Clint handed it to him.  
He'd been working on the place for about a week and he'd been busy. Most of the other tenants small problems have been finished and the big ones on their way. He was currently fixing a leak that had been solved for months with buckets under the sink.  
Bucky also had a nice ass. A nice laugh too. Clint had heard it once when Lucky nearly knocked himself out sliding across the newly polished hardwood and into the wall. Lucky bumped against his leg. Speak of the devil. Clint grabbed the slimy ball from the old dogs mouth and bounced it off of Bucky's ass hard enough to project it down the hall and into the spare bedroom. The door clicked behind Lucky’s scrambling claws against the floor. Clint smiled. It was time.  
Bucky jumped banging his head on the inside of the cubby.  
"What the fuck?" Bucky snapped turning around.  
"You can," Clint said, "bounce a quarter off your ass."  
Bucky stared at him his face unchanged until...Clint's eyes widened. Bucky's ears were red. It was cute. No. Adorable. Clint covered his eyes. Oh god. The Winter Soldier blushing has turned him into a sixteen year old girl.  
"Turn on the sink please," Bucky mumbled. Clint could barely hear it but complied.  
He came around the back and got a full glorious view of Bucky's pert ass. Then he had an idea. He leaned in close so his waist was level with that ass and then pressed against it feeling Bucky tense under him. He turned on the sink.  
Bucky pushed into his hips the moment the water went running. Clint groaned and willed himself not to have too embarrassing of an erection.  
"Scoot back Barton," Bucky barked.  
Clint did letting the other male slither up. They were nose to nose. "Your sink works." Bucky said his breath ghosting Clint's cheek.  
"You should drain the clog next," Clint said.  
"That's not how that goes."  
Clint tilted his head and pulled Bucky in by his neck. "You got my gist."  
Bucky nodded and went willingly into the kiss. Wow. That's. It was a good kiss. A great one if Bucky continued to bite at him like that.  
Clint opened his mouth for a second just to get air and the kiss became a whole hellava lot dirtier.

Finally. Bucky never believed Clint was even slightly crooked but here he was swapping spit with a sniper even better than him. Not even five minutes ago the guy bounced a ball from his ass to locking Lucky into the spare bedroom. How'd he even know that it would work? Well...Bucky moaned and worked his hands under Clint's shirt.  
They'd been playing this game for a week and a half. Clint was flirty by nature but Bucky didn't know what flipped his switch. The man was so compulsive it could have been anything. The slamming of fist on wood broke Bucky out of his thoughts.  
"Someone's here." Bucky said pulling away.  
Clint shrugged. "They can wait." He said kissing and licking his way down Bucky's neck. That's nice but...  
"James Bucannon Barnes, If you don't open this door I'm gonna break it down then kill you!"  
"Clint, that's--" Clint bit him and Bucky lost the rest of the sentence.  
"You'll fix the door Barnes." Clint breathed against his skin.  
"Well, yeah but..."  
The door smashed in. Blue gloved hands appeared in the door way. Clint looked over. Then hopped away banging into the sink and breaking the faucet. No water came out but...  
"Ah, fuck, I just fixed that."  
"Captain!" Clint said straightening so quickly he nearly knocked his head into Bucky's chin. Bucky slid over the kitchen island and went to check the damage around the door.  
"Stevie could ya have at least just broken the lock."  
"That's all you have to say to me?"  
Bucky looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.  
Steve crosses his arms. "You're fucking kidding me. I get Shield off your ass for a week and you don't even give me the time of day."  
"Captain!" Clint gasped shocked.  
Bucky picked up the bits of wood that was once a door.  
"I would've opened it."  
Steve narrowed his eyes. "Sure."  
If Clint had moved any further south down his body there was a snowflake’s chance in Clint's bed.  
Bucky didn't reply.  
"You've got to go make a formal apology to the director, today or there will be another warrant for your arrest and execution."  
Bucky sighed. Government bullshit. He may have caught an entire Russian mob and given them to the police but he's gone rogue. Yippee.  
Bucky looked over to Clint who was sipping something from a mug. Bucky had seen him drink yogurt and ice cream from mugs. It literally could be anything.  
Clint shrugged. "Go. I'll see you when I see you."  
Bucky rolled his eyes. "I'll be back tonight." He said already walking out the door.

Clint was sulking. He had reached day two of full sulk so he could admit it now. Bucky was not back that night. It had been five days in fact. Clint had found a door...sort of. It was too big and it more stuck in the door way and then was pushed sideways. But a door is a door. It was a blue door with the paint peeling that he found on the road...but a door.  
Lucky sniffed at his hand. His right one. Because he wanted Bucky's Metal one. Cause it was heavy and petted the right way. The sink was still in two pieces and Clint didn't understand plumbing enough to figure out why it wasn't squirting water every where. There was a half finished hole a floor down and a clogged toilet on the fourth story and two broken dishwashers and...no Death Cab for Cutie playing or Broken Bells.  
Lucky tucked his head into Clint's limp hand hanging over the edge of the couch. There was no gruff huff that Clint had learned was laughter. Clint scratched the dogs scraggly fur. There was no twenty minute business meeting promptly at four in the bathroom. There was wasn't a small clink at night of someone turning over with a metal arm that scrapes against the buttons of Clint's slowly disintegrating couch when Kate loudly claimed the spare bedroom disregarding the adults in her life. He needed a new couch. Bucky would know where to find it. There was no Bucky and Clint needed the goth band lead singer back. He...dare he say it? Lucky licked his palm.  
He would at least think it. He missed the crazed PTSD ridden ex-assassin. The man had an irritatingly calm presence and more than that...Clint stuffed his face into the threadbare couch. The man was shaped out of marble and wanted a good hard fuck, which Clint hadn't had in about...a month? That mob chick was a month ago right?  
Clint looked at Lucky, who had started dosing off. Yeah it’s been a month. The sex was unspectacular. The car ride afterward though-- Clint whistled, Lucky perked up. Man, he hadn't had good bed breaking sex since he'd last been with Nat and that was five years ago at least. Bucky had to be as good if not better. That kiss said so. That ass confirmed it.  
Clint sighed. Bucky had probably gone off to do whatever people like him do. Kill someone, Clint supposed.  
"What ## fuck ###?" Someone said. Clint and Lucky looked up and over the couch. A gloved hand picked up and moved the door.  
"You ### even ### lock it?"  
"That's a no," Clint said. He hopped over the couch. "Hey, Stranger."  
Bucky turned to the sink. "You ### fix # sink."  
Lucky's claws scrapes along the hardwood as he loped over to Bucky. Clint didn't say anything until Bucky turned to him. Lucky ducked his head under that damn metal arm. Bucky seemed to scratch at the old dogs head unconsciously. Tied to them as if he'd been slotted into place there by god.  
Their eyes met briefly, gray sidewalk meeting sky-blue for an instant. Then they slid away.  
"I #### mission. Shit, ###hearing aids #."  
Clint looked around the room and then back at Bucky's solid form. "I missed you." He said with out thinking.  
Bucky signed the same three words back then started something else. Clint didn't let him finish because he had already leapt up on him. Bucky caught him in a strong hold and allowed Clint to angle his face in a kiss.  
"My bed," Clint said between kisses, "now." Bucky didn't need to be told twice.

Clint stared up at the ceiling, tingling, sweaty and satisfied in a broken bed. Best sex of his life. He'll never tell Bucky. He did not want to know that mans answer would be. He'd been around for over seventy years and has a lot more experience. Bucky laid plastered next to him laying his head on Clint's shoulder.  
"You've got a leak," He said close enough for Clint to hear.  
"You'll stay to fix it?"  
"Unless I'm called out. You'll-" Bucky cut himself off.  
Clint looked down at him. "I'll?"  
"You'll be here when I do?"  
"Unless I'm called out."  
"Good." Bucky said.  
Clint decided this meant they were now together. "That settles it then."  
They sat in self satisfied silence letting the sweat cool and reaching that in between of post coital bliss and "ew gross let's shower". A thought struck Clint.  
"I didn't know they sold Hawkeye scrubs."  
"They don't. I special ordered them."  
"Huh"  
"..."  
"..."  
"OH MY GOD. Oh my god! You had a crus-"  
Bucky kissed him and that was the end of that. 


End file.
